


Moonlight Hunt

by Lalunavine, Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theres dynamics there, promotion piece, yoihorrorzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalunavine/pseuds/Lalunavine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Fear is a subjective concept, rooted in a person’s subconscious and life experiences.Many people, when they are young, fear the dark, unknown blackness that comes out with the moon. They cling to the familiarity of their teddy bears and curl under the safe weight of their blankets.Some fear loneliness and abandonment, and the prospect of having only the companionship of their own mind, no one else to catch them when they fall.The unknown, unexplored depths of the ocean blue: that terrifies those who can't stand the unanswerable expanse.Failure. Not being good enough causes those afflicted to, at times, never try in the first place.For Phichit, there wasn't much in the world he feared. He loved heights and water, darkness and creaking floorboards in his old, haunted house. He loved roller coasters and adventures into the unknown. All of it sent his heart into a rhythmic flutter of excitement.There was one thing he feared.





	Moonlight Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> VERY EXCITED!  
> I am able to share my promo piece that was posted in four parts leading up to the beginning the acceptance emails for the yoihorrorzine! Liz (the GORGEOUSLY talented Lalunavine) created the art that is featured throughout this piece and for those who have already read it, I have added in a little extra ending for you all because I couldn't help adding in a squishy ending for ya'll. If you are scared of what to expect, there is elements of horror, fear and a small amount of gore, however, I promise it'll get better as you go if you are scared.   
> anyhoo, enjoy!

Fear is a subjective concept, rooted in a person’s subconscious and life experiences.

Many people, when they are young, fear the dark, unknown blackness that comes out with the moon. They cling to the familiarity of their teddy bears and curl under the safe weight of their blankets. 

Some fear loneliness and abandonment, and the prospect of having only the companionship of their own mind, no one else to catch them when they fall. 

The unknown, unexplored depths of the ocean blue: that terrifies those who can't stand the unanswerable expanse.

Failure. Not being good enough causes those afflicted to, at times, never try in the first place. 

For Phichit, there wasn't much in the world he feared. He loved heights and water, darkness and creaking floorboards in his old, haunted house. He loved roller coasters and adventures into the unknown. All of it sent his heart into a rhythmic flutter of excitement. 

There was one thing he feared.

The stories went around, as stories do, of towns completely consumed by death and destruction. One day, everything is normal, happy, but the next people find their loved ones torn apart and broken. They knew then that it had found them, and it wouldn’t stop until they were all gone, consumed. They would have to run. Phichit had thought the stories absurd, a parent’s reason for keeping their children in after dark. 

He had thought that until today. Children, men, and women were found over a matter of hours, their bodies consumed by gashes and huge teeth marks. It was getting dark, but everyone was told to run, go  _ now. _ The traps were set, but if they stayed here, they would all fall to the same fate. 

Traps had always littered the large forest that surrounded his town.  Phichit had thought it was for bears. Now, he knew better.

Now he ran barefoot in fading light through the forest that once held so many fond memories for him. They had agreed to go North. Chris had a way for them to get out, but they’d have to get there on foot. There was no other way.

Fear crushed the air from his lungs and made them burn, made his feet ache and bleed as they squelched through the mud of the forest. His heart was erratic and deafening in his ears instead of his usual rhythmic excitement and no matter how much he wiped them away, tears continued to track lines into his cheeks.

If they were being honest, everyone knew what the creature was, but no one wanted to admit the truth. Instead, they ran. Their town was scattered, hiding and fighting one another to avoid  _ it.  _ Almost in an instant, people he knew for his entire life seemed to become as feral as the beast they ran from. You had to be fast, faster than  _ it _ and faster than the others if you were going to survive.

Miles of thick, rain-soaked forest layout ahead of him.

Everything burned. Hours had passed, but if he didn't keep running, it would catch and sink its claws in. 

Another scream echoed around the trees before it was cut off by snarling, and gut-wrenching cries of suffering: another person’s life ripped from this earth. 

It was close. Phichit could hear the sound of movement between the trees, snapping twigs and pounding feet hitting the earth. 

At some point, Phichit had lost track of Yuuri, but that was expected. Yuuri was faster than him, and although they were best friends, the possibility of it tracking two was higher than that of one. Yuuri always had better stamina than Phichit, always winning their races, even when they were children playing hide and seek in this very forest.

Phichit slipped down the side of a hill, too frantic to watch where he landed as he narrowly avoided a protruding trap by slamming his side and shoulder into jagged rocks. The trap looked gnarly, like a bear claw that would have clamped down on half his leg if he had taken one more step, the sharp sting through his arm was worth it.

Breaking out into a clearing with a small creek, Phichit darted forward and used the slow running water to quickly wipe away the blood still dripping from his slashed hipbone. He couldn't pause long; the last choked off cry was too close for comfort and he could feel eyes boring into his back.

Everything ached and burned. Fine cuts and bruises littered Phichit’s body, but he couldn't slow, couldn't break.

Had to keep moving, keep running. 

_ Survive. _

The thought coursed through his veins as he avoided more traps, climbed over fallen trees, ignored the vicious snarls that echoed through the forest in every direction as if he was surrounded him from all sides.

_ “Keep running, little one. I’ll find you, regardless.” _

The voice shot through his thoughts, vicious and garbled, making him stumble. It had happened before when it got too close. The stench of sadness and possession made him want to fall to his knees, give in. 

_ No. _

_ This is it.  _

_ You have to keep going. _

It felt like it had been hours,  _ years _ spent sprinting, stumbling and pleading with himself to keep going, just get there. He kept pushing away that voice in his head that wasn’t his own, that was defeated and forced those with a weak will to simply stop running.  _ Let it find you _ . The closer it got, the louder the voice became. 

“ _ You know it’s futile, right?” _

Phichit dug his nails into his palms as he pressed through a thicket of branches, feeling the sharp bristles opening older wounds. The pain helped to ground himself in his own mind.

_ Survive. _

Phichit’s chest burned from his ragged, erratic breath. His vision was blurring at the edges from overexertion when the clearing and Chris’ small black plane finally shifted into focus. Phichit’s legs felt like giving in. It was the first glimpse of Chris’ tall stature that pushed Phichit’s body to go on, sprint those last few yards and propel himself, already crying, into Chris’ waiting arms. 

“Phichit. Cheri. You're here. Chitty, my Chitty! You made it.” Chris’ cheeks, resting on top of Phichit’s head, were already wet as Phichit gasped and clung to him.

“Where’s Yuuri?” Phichit asked, shifting in Chris’ arms to look at his face only to feel as if the world had come to a complete stop, dropped out from underneath him.

Chris didn't say a word. He didn't need to, his face said it all. 

_ Pity _ .

The world kept spinning like it always did, but everything seemed far away, broken and defeated as Phichit stared into Chris’ miserable eyes. 

There was another thing Phichit feared after all, and he decided, at that moment, that it scared him more than the run itself. 

_ Yuuri. _

***

Searing, undiluted  _ pain _ shot up his leg as his lungs crushed out a garbled shriek. Crashing violently to a halt, limbs giving way completely, he found himself meeting the dirt knees first. It took time for the pain to subside enough for his brain to catch up and realise what had happened. 

_ Trap. Never seen one like that before. _

The thought came uninvited as he stared at his body, detached from the true prospect of what had happened because of the immediate shock. 

_ How _ it happened, even replaying it over and over again in his head, he couldn’t have told you. 

_ It shouldn’t have happened. _

Everything throbbed and shivered on high alert, permanently on edge between waves of intoxicating, incapacitating agony.

The barbed rod shot straight through his thigh, four spikes pricking evenly around the stained head as it protruded out. A steel, four-pronged arrowhead was attached to a steel cable. Its firing mechanism tripped like a landmine as it sunk, suddenly, perfectly, into meaty flesh to capture him. Luckily, if it can be called lucky, the shot had gone through, missing the bone and major arteries. Sluggish, pathetic rivulets of blood flowed from the wound, coursing and pulsing with each beat of his unsteady heart. 

Yuuri lay on his side, squelched into the mud, head spinning at the thought of the damage to be done in order to force the anchor back out. His hand spasmed at the prospect of the gaping hole it would leave in its absence. The conflict between what  _ should _ and  _ could _ be done, comparative to what he wanted to do was numbing. 

There were two choices.

One: take off his shirt, wrap it around his hand and then push the trap back through his thigh. Hope like hell he doesn’t pass out from the blood and overflow of adrenaline that will consume to compensate the pain. If, and that’s only  _ if _ he can get it all the way out, tie the shirt around his thigh and limp the undetermined distance between him and their meeting place. There was no way he could move fast, let alone run. If it found him out there, there was no escaping or fighting back.

_ And that’s if they even wait for you. How long can they risk it?  _

Or...

Stay here, accept that he will inevitably be found and it will end in a cut-off, defenseless cry. 

“No,” Yuuri sobbed, having no idea when he started crying in the first place. He didn’t want to die. Not in this muddy, backwards forest  _ alone _ .

It would be easy to let go, pass out and accept that he would probably not wake from the slumber and yet, he didn’t.

_ Couldn’t. _

No, Yuuri wasn’t going to let himself die so easily! Not defenseless and alone. He would go down fighting, and maybe even inflict pain in return to whatever horrid creature was destroying homes and driving them to flee.

Yuuri made up his mind, pushing slowly into a sitting position and dragging his anchored leg to lean his back against a thick tree trunk. He leaned to one side to avoid putting any more pressure on the cable protruding from the back of his leg. Calming his burning breath to a steadier pace helped to ease the aching in his chest and the grounding pressure of the tree against his back soothed, if only a little, his overactive anxiety.

_ “Found you. _ ”

A shift in the air brought with it the stench of blood and sadness, hitting Yuuri with an overwhelming need to lay down and curl in on himself. Shuddering and clawing at the mud below him, he could feel his heart thundering in his chest, body alight with need. For what, he wasn’t sure yet. 

A snarl echoed around him. He couldn’t stifle the sob that escaped his lips. 

“Please,” Yuuri croaked, eyes blurring with tears. His glasses we gone, he wasn’t sure when he’d lost them but everything was fuzzy, distorted into silhouettes. The smell grew stronger, overpowering, forcing more emotions to flood Yuuri’s unprepared system.

_ Shame, longing, sadness, fear, anger.  _

_ So much frustration, but with it came acceptance… Defeat.  _

Yuuri whined. He wasn’t defeated, not yet. This wasn’t his choice. 

“H-hello?” Yuuri whispered. He had no reason to suspect the thing, whatever it was, would speak to him, but the emotions invading his system were so clearly human in nature that the word was out of his mouth without hesitation. 

Shifting to his right made him flinch, twisting and turning to look for the outline of whatever it was. 

_ Silver. _

It didn’t blend well with the dark, earthy shades of the trees, even if the darkness descending would soon blend it into the moonlight. It circled Yuuri, large paws making thumping squelches with each step. Dark patches of red and dirt coated its body and face in a way that made Yuuri shudder.

It moved like a predator, slow and calculated as it’s long, lanky body twisted and turned, examining Yuuri from a distance, taking him in. 

It was big, taller than Yuuri if he were to stand up. Its hesitation was enough time for Yuuri to examine it, watch for a weak spot. Its weight was balanced perfectly between its four legs, supported by obvious muscles. Ears were crushed down as a voice pressed its way into Yuuri’s head with a scoff.

“ _ Weak spot? You are something else... _ ”

The voice was almost curious, like Yuuri was a surprise. 

“H-how?” Yuuri questioned. The longer he could prolong this, the easier it would be to get out of it, use its hesitation to get away. 

“ _ Not important.” _

_ _

Yuuri blinked slowly, eyes heavy as his mind swirled with two voices. When he opened them again, a bright, intelligent, miserable, blue stared back at him. The beast was much closer than it had been seconds before.

The eyes seemed to search his face, shifting around it as it moved cautiously forward. Yuuri flinched, shifting harder against the tree, poised to react if it came too close. Its eyes held his own before they trailed down to Yuuri’s leg. Lips peeled back to display ragged yellow teeth and a furious snarl seemed to vibrate through Yuuri’s being. 

Before Yuuri could recoil or kick out, a sharp paw came down and cleaved along his thigh. The marks seared his flesh and burst acid into his veins as Yuuri watched deep gashes form across the entirety of his thigh. The head of the arrow, pure metal, rolled lazily off his thigh, completely unattached from the rest of the anchor. Yuuri propelled forward, yanking his leg free from the remaining arrow with a scream as he slammed into the unmoving bulk of the  _ wolf _ in front of him. 

_ “Get up.” _

Yuuri needed to run. He tried desperately to stand and flee from the monster in front of him, but his arms had wrapped themselves around its chest and his face buried in his fur, unmoving. He panted and shuddered as the acidic blaze in his thigh started to spread, seeping out and in, working its way through his body as he clung desperately to the beast that caused it. It felt like his entire body was slowly catching alit, everything phasing out of relevance and existence except for the fire and the sturdy softness against him. 

As if predicting Yuuri’s thought, his weight shifted and Yuuri hit the mud hard, curling inward to wrap his arms around his shins. Refusing to look at the mess of smeared red, he closed his eyes. 

***

_ I couldn’t fight it off, I couldn’t do it. _

_ Sorry. I’m so sorry. _

The words replayed constantly in his head as the air around him shuddered, wavering with his body as every limb and muscle broke and reformed repeatedly. Jaw cracking as his teeth shifted painfully in his gums. Nails retracting like bamboo stuffed into his nail beds. Bile building in his throat as his lungs cut off before crashing back into function. 

Always the same messy fog clogged his thoughts, muddling his consciousness as his eyes blinked, world swirling around him. The first sudden, shuddering gasp that filled his nose and lungs with oxygen again brought with it a familiar stench and made him whine, voice still lost in transition. 

_ No. Not again, please.  _

_ I don't want to hurt people.  _

A feral part of himself snarled happily, preening at the idea, the smell and mud under his naked form warming his skin.

Finally, his eyes focused on the forest around him, immediately flicking to the sound of the broken, stuttering heartbeat that seemed to pulse through the earth. He opened his mouth to speak, and it came out as a gruff snarl that made the other body flinch violently before sobbing and gasping, breath laboured. 

Coughing and shuddering as his body finally seemed to spasm into correction, he shifted to his knees and groaned when everything ached and whined under his own weight.

“I’m sorry, but you have to let me kill you.” His voice came out broken and raspy with snarls still curling around his words.

“Why?” The ball of human whispered, just loud enough to hear him. It shifted to glare straight at him, surprise cutting through the anger immediately. 

Viktor found his body moving forward, curling over the smaller form and pressing his forehead against dark hair. He almost purred at the overwhelmingly pleasant smell of safety, spring leaves, sunshine and soft grass, flowed from him. He remembered now, as the fog faded.

“Mine.” He found himself growling, straddling the body below him, only to pull back when the stranger cried out. Their thigh was flowing red into the mud, hands shaking as they appeared to struggle to focus on him, looking as if they wanted to shove him off but had little strength to do so.

“Viktor. That’s my name. What’s yours?” 

Eyes locked onto his own as Viktor listened to its heart stutter, barely continuing to beat as poison flooded their core. When enough reached his heart, it would reset, stop and start again as something new.

“Y-Yuuri? We were going to get away from here.” Yuuri seemed confused by his own words as he stared up at Viktor.

“It doesn’t have to be the end. If I leave you as you are, it will consume you and you will shade into my mate. I’m sorry, but the choice has to be made now. I will understand if it’s not what you want--” Viktor paused to snarl at his own words, his wolf crashing forward to protect the man it had deemed his mate. “I will make it as painless as possible and you will be free of me and all of this agony.”

Viktor felt at war. The knowledge of this life, years of loneliness, blood and needless murder made him want to reach out now and end it without letting Yuuri have the choice. But something about the way Yuuri’s eyes focused on him, determination and fight splayed out for him to see, made him resist. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as his mouth opened and his gums began to bleed, canines pressing themselves out, long and thin. Claws dug into the earth below them as his heartbeat paused before tripling in speed, and a scraping snarl erupted from his throat. His body convulsed as he pushed Viktor off him, growling out what Viktor’s hearing picked up to be  _ my mate. _

Watching Yuuri phase for the first time was both brilliant and torturous. He knew the pain, the way it felt like every single atom in your body was firing and breaking all at once, but that first was the worst. 

Viktor knew from his creator that some couldn’t survive that first phase and had died half-consumed by fur and broken bones. Viktor snarled at the idea of Yuuri not coming out the other side, listening closely to the stuttering, rapid beat of his heart. Viktor saw his own claws digging into the mud in order to keep himself where he was; to not hold Yuuri down and calm him, even if it would be futile, no matter what he did. 

Another scream crept from Yuuri’s throat as his head turned, eyes wide, focused on Viktor. They were completely brown with his black pupils dilated, white completely consumed by the colouring.

Viktor felt himself shifting, soft silver fur slowly snaking its way out to consume his skin, responding to the black slowly taking over Yuuri’s body. Viktor didn’t want to phase, two shifts in one day would leave his body littered with bruises from healing breaks for days, not to mention the damage he had already taken from his murderous consumption. 

Not that  _ that _ particular hunger was present in his wolf counterpart at present.

Yuuri’s hand flicked out, reaching for Viktor as it cracked and reformed into a small black paw. Viktor heard himself whine in reply, shifting forward on all fours as they broke and shifted much faster than Yuuri could.

Exhaling through his snout, Viktor nosed at Yuuri’s outstretched paw, tongue flicking out to lick a cut that still hadn’t healed yet from the transition. 

_ Remember to breathe. _

_ “Easy for you to say.”  _ The voice snapped back in his head, forcing a huffed chuckle from him. 

_ Breathe, it’ll help. _ Viktor looked pointedly at the chocolate eyes that stared back at him. Inhaling through his shifted snout, Yuuri gasped, turning absentmindedly towards Viktor. 

“ _ Delicious.” _ Yuuri’s voice sounded a mixture of surprise and hungry, face now buried in Viktor’s paw as it lay on top of his own. 

_ Careful, Yuuri. _

Yuuri’s head snapped up, a completely black wolf, slightly smaller than his own form cocked his head, staring at him with perked ears and curiosity clearly playing in the space between them.

“ _ Smells. Loud. It’s loud. You, good. _ ” The voice was jagged and broken, distant as Yuuri looked around them, breathing deeply and flexing his claws in and out of the dirt. 

Viktor threw himself on top of Yuuri, knocking all four legs out from under him as the two of them fell to the ground with a grunt. Face right near Yuuri’s ear, Viktor forced himself to phase quickly, shaking his head rapidly to stay conscious and aware for the change.

“Change back now!” Viktor growled in a human voice, still strong enough, even as he was, to pin the wolf under him to the ground. 

Yuuri whined, wriggling underneath Viktor, testing both their strength. 

“Now, Mate.” Viktor snarled, nipping at Yuuri’s pressed back ear and causing him to whine. 

_ “H-how?” _ Yuuri’s voice was clearer than before, easily laced in panic as he stilled below Viktor. 

“Relax. Focus on my voice and keep trying to talk, but not with your thoughts. You have to use your voice.”

_ “I-I can’t do it. What if I can’t?” _

“If you stay like this for long on your first phase, you won’t ever be able to go back. You will lose your voice and become more wolf than man. You have to focus, Yuuri. I know you can do it.” Viktor spoke softly, pressing his face into Yuuri’s fur. Yuuri huffed, obviously frustrated as he seemed to think. 

“ _ I don’t know how, Viktor. W-what am I meant to do?”  _ Yuuri whined loudly in his ears as Viktor pressed against him harder, feeling them sink a little more into the mud. 

“Yuuri, concentrate. What makes you human? Your voice. Focus on it. Focus on my voice. Focus on what you love. Don’t let the new smells and sounds grow too loud. Come on, please. You have to do this for me.”

“ _ Hot Springs.”  _ The voice came hesitantly into his head before Viktor nudged his ear with his nose,  _ keep going. _

“ _ Katsudon. Reading. Skating. Teasing Mari. My mother singing while she cooks. Vicchan. Dad’s bad jokes. Hanging out with Phichit.” _ Viktor heard a sob, a human sob, rip from Yuuri’s throat as a paw flinched and its fur receded. 

“He’s going to beat me.” Yuuri’s voice came out gravelly, and a single laugh exhaled from his lungs. Viktor waited, keeping himself pressed against Yuuri’s shifting form, his clothes already shredded around them as skin finally came into contact with skin. 

“Phichit?” Viktor murmured, absentmindedly kissing the bare, unmarked skin of Yuuri’s neck.

“My best friend… He probably thinks I’m gone. He finally beat me. Years of runs together and never once has he beaten me, until now.”

“But you aren’t gone. You’re right here.” Yuuri’s warm smell was invading his lungs as he nuzzled his soft black hair and neck. “Right here, with me.”

***

“There are so many things I need to tell you,” Viktor murmured, lips still working their way over Yuuri’s bare neck as his hands pressed against Yuuri’s, pinning him into the dirt face first. “But there are things I want to  _ do  _ more. Do you know how many years I have waited for you? You kept me waiting, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri shivered, body pressing against Viktor’s with a whine. “S-sorry.” 

Viktor chuckled, sucking on Yuuri’s ear before pulling away to speak again. “Did you do it on purpose?” 

“Of course n-not. I-I’m still sorry you were… waiting.”

“Alone.” Viktor supplied, obvious sadness in his voice as Yuuri shifted, and Viktor pulled away  enough to let Yuuri roll over to face him. 

“You don’t have to be alone again, not anymore... Fuck, you  _ are _ gorgeous.” Yuuri stuttered, the statement seeming to be completely unexpected.

“No, my dear Yuuri. My mate.  _ You _ are the gorgeous one.” Viktor pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s, closing his eyes to breathe deeply the sense of  _ home _ coming off his mate. 

“Those things you wanted to do… was one of those fucking me?” Yuuri’s legs wrapped tightly around Viktor’s waist, tugging him forward, flush, chest to chest.

“Among other things.” Viktor murmured before they were suddenly sitting up together, Yuuri in Viktor’s lap, and their lips were crushed together with a gasp. That first kiss was like fire coursing through their bodies, hands sliding over soft skin, tongues slowly moulding and exploring. Yuuri cried out, breaking the kiss when Viktor’s long, warm finger glided over his hole, and a dampness appeared there that shocked him. 

“So wet for me already, Yuuri? I guess that means it’s my turn first; you want me so badly.” Viktor’s teeth sunk into his neck as his finger pressed deep into Yuuri’s wet hole. 

“Fuck! Viktor. Yes, I want you. P-please.” His entire body was alit with desperation as he watched blood appear in lines on Viktor’s chest, his own claws coming out suddenly, though Viktor didn’t seem to mind. 

Yuuri clung to him, grinding his hips back on the single digit inside him as Viktor sucked and bit all along his neck, marking and claiming him. It took until Viktor had Yuuri at three fingers for Yuuri to realise that Viktor was muttering something as he consumed Yuuri’s body with marks. 

_ Mine. All mine. You’re mine. _

Yuuri groaned loudly, reaching up and tugging harshly on Viktor’s long hair to detach Viktor from his chest to stare at him. “As you are mine.” The reaction was instant, Viktor’s eyes widened, suddenly completely blue with no white, his dark pupils blown wide as his canines lengthened. Yuuri felt the cock below him grow larger, harder, pressed between his arse cheeks. The slick Yuuri was producing was suddenly coating Viktor’s fingers inside him.

“Fuck. I’m yours, Viktor, but you’re mine!” Yuuri used his hand rooted in Viktor’s hair to tug back his head further before diving forward to bite and suck marks along the long pale slope of Viktor’s neck. 

Yuuri groaned around the skin between his teeth when he felt a slight press of longer fingers inside him, his own body vibrating with change. His claws were already digging into Viktor’s hair, teeth cutting up his own lips as he nipped and panted. 

“Viktor, fuck. I’m ready.  _ Please. _ ” His cock ached, but he was slightly scared of using his own hand on it, even if he needed some kind of release. As if he read it clear from his head, Viktor’s free hand, long fingers, wrapped loosely around his weeping cock. Rubbing his thumb over the slit, Viktor bought his hand up to his lips and licked the moisture slowly off, making Yuuri whimper and press desperately back against the fingers inside him.

“You sure you’re ready, Love?” The sentence was half growled out, half projected into his head, making Yuuri dizzy as he nodded frantically in response. 

“Ah-no,” Yuuri whined when Viktor’s fingers left him feeling completely empty and exposed. 

“Shh, I have you. Breathe for me, Yuuri.” Viktor’s hands wrapped around his thighs, lifting Yuuri effortlessly over his cock and slowly lowering him. Yuuri had underestimated just how thick and long Viktor was. His entire body was gasping around the pressure, but it was everything he didn’t know he needed. 

“Mine!” Yuuri heard himself snarl, digging his nails into Viktor’s shoulder as he was finally flush with his thighs. Viktor pulsed inside him, hands bruising his arse and thighs as he gripped, keeping Yuuri from moving as he adjusted. 

“Yes, Yuuri. So fucking good. Made for me.” Viktor slowly loosened his grip, only to change it and swing Yuuri beneath him without disconnecting them. Yuuri hadn’t noticed it before, but Viktor could move in an instant. It was thrilling and nerve-wracking all at once. “I’m going to pound you into this dirt until you scream now. Are you ready,  _ My Yuuri?” _

“Yes!” Yuuri panted, already moving his hips against Viktor’s and moaning at the weight on top of him, legs latched around Viktor’s bony hips. Viktor smirked, reaching up and tugging on Yuuri’s ear, soft black fur and pointed ears, causing a new sensation of sensitivity to course through Yuuri. “Ah-stop-”

“You don’t actually want me to stop.” Viktor’s voice was a whisper, pressed against his ear as teeth tugged at the point of them and Yuuri was almost cuming before Viktor had even moved inside him. 

“Fuck me! Now!” Yuuri snarled and cried out as Viktor dragged his cock out before slamming back in. Pounding Yuuri roughly into the earth while playing with his sensitive ears, he somehow already knew all the points on Yuuri’s body that made him submit and turn to putty in his arms. 

Viktor held himself above Yuuri, hips brutal as they fucked him, sure to bruise. His teeth were nipping at every part of Yuuri he could reach. A large hand curling around his cock was what pushed Yuuri over the edge, cumming white hot over his stomach as a feral scream tore from his throat. Viktor didn’t stop, didn’t even slow, Yuuri’s cock barely flagging.

“O-oh. Viktor.  _ My Viktor _ . Amazing. Yes! Keep going. Please. Yes.” Yuuri babbled, biting and clawing at Viktor’s body over him. He could feel Viktor getting closer, his eyes almost completely black, claws almost paws on either side of Yuuri’s head, crushed into the dirt. It was when Viktor’s ears phased, soft and silver, pointed at the tip, that Yuuri pushed up. He bit down on Viktor’s ear, growling and moaning as Viktor snarled and slammed into him hard.

Yuuri’s head felt like it was swimming, pressure feeling as if it would split him in half. He blacked out.

When he woke up, Viktor was nuzzling and licking his face softly, knotted inside him as more cum spread sticky over his stomach. 

“Beautiful. So beautiful. Perfect. You’re perfect.” Viktor murmured, eyes seeming to look more human again as he lent up to smile at Yuuri. 

“Th-that-- amazing.” Yuuri, breathing hard, failing to form any semblance of a sentence. 

Viktor chuckled, dropping kisses lightly over his face. 

After a few minutes of being tied, Viktor was able to shift out and rolled onto his back, lifting Yuuri with him and placing him over his chest, arms wrapped tightly around to protect him. Both ignoring the mess between them in favour of nuzzling and cuddling together. 

“Viktor… when you said,  _ I guess it’s my turn first _ , what did you mean?” Yuuri whispered, half asleep listening to the rhythmic beat of Viktor’s heart beat in his ears and the fingers slowly running through his hair. 

“I’m not your dominant mate, Yuuri. I’m whatever you need me to be at the time. We are equal, in that sense.”

Yuuri crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, attempting to process words through his sleep muddied brain. “The slick…” Yuuri flushed, burying his face a little into Viktor’s chest.

“Is where it needs to be. For whoever needs it.” Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, blinking rapidly when Yuuri was suddenly looming over him.

“So, it’s my turn now.” Yuuri’s grin was full of promise, the pressure of his cock already nudging Viktor’s thigh while Viktor’s knot had barely flagged. 

“I knew you were something different.” Viktor gasped as Yuuri slipped down his body, licking the mess off Viktor’s chest and stomach before taking his cock into his mouth.

“Oh, you have no idea, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled, pulling off to look up at Viktor before going back to working his mate into hardness, hand slipping between his legs to find his hole already wet. 

“Can’t wait to find out everything, my love.”

 

***

A year had passed since Chris and Phichit had waited for hours, flinching at every sound, for Yuuri to join them. When Chris finally held Phichit’s hand, climbing into his small plane and buckled him in, Phichit was numb and shattered. Every day, even in their new town, he waited for a chance to take down the beast that took away his best friend. Phichit was prepared, darts and traps set all around his home, listening for those familiar screams that still echoed in his head, but they never came. 

Chris worried and pleaded with him to move on.  _ It’s not what Yuuri would have wanted, _ but he still helped check the traps and trained with him every other day. 

It was almost a year to the day that Phichit was working on their garden and caught sight of something familiar out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea what compelled him to move, it wasn’t as if he had anything to defend himself with, but he was already up and dashing through the tree line before his brain processed what his legs were doing. Pushing and fighting his way through the thick bushes that surrounded the back of his house, Phichit stumbled and fell, face first into the mud. When he looked up, attempting to sit up and dust himself off, he froze.

Looking down at him was a huge black wolf with chocolate eyes and a tilt to its head, it leaned forward as if to offer its help in standing up. 

“What the fuck!” Phichit scrambled backwards only to crack his head on a tree and groan forward in pain. 

_ “Sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought it would be easier to take in this form.”  _ The unmistakable voice echoed in his head and made Phichit’s heart ache. 

“Y-Yuuri?” Phichit could feel himself shaking, tears streaming down his face as he looked closer at the monstrous beast in front of him. 

“ _ Sorry.” _ The voice mumbled, sounding as timid and anxious as always and making Phichit laugh, despite himself. 

“You’re one of them…” Realisation dawned on him, making him hesitate, hand halfway between them as if reaching out to touch. 

“ _ Not exactly… it’s...” _

_ “Complicated.”  _ A new voice supplied, deeper and yet still familiar enough to nag at Phichit’s memories. __

A silver wolf, larger than the one that was apparently his childhood best friend, appeared suddenly at their side. It nuzzled and rubbed along the black wolf's side before resting its head on its shoulder, looking down at Phichit with what was most definitely a smirk. 

_ “Umm… this is my mate, Viktor.”  _ Phichit imagined the voice accompanied with the bright flush of Yuuri’s cheeks and laughed. 

“Mate, hey? No wonder you were so angry and frustrated, you needed a good fuck.” Phichit stood up as he spoke, a little wobbly on his feet. He reached out and scratched behind the large silver wolf's ears as it responded in his head. 

_ “I guess you could say that there are a lot of other things in play, but I told Yuuri we could see you, only you, just so you would know he isn’t gone. He is very much in safe hands.” _

“Are you always like this now?” The humanity to the creatures was too much for him to believe this was all there was. 

“ _ I am not changing back now! We’re naked!”  _ The voice snapped in Phichit’s head as the silver wolf seemed to chuckle and nudge at Yuuri’s body. 

“Still shy. Doesn’t seem like much has changed. So you can be human, I mean?” The two wolves seemed to exchange a look before Viktor responded for the both of them. 

“ _ Yes, but the changes aren’t predictable or calculated at times. We don’t fit into society anymore. I needed you to know, since I thought by all your traps that you might have suspected. Yuuri choose me, as I choose him. I would never wish this life on another.” _

Phichit nodded, breathing in and out slowly. Moving forward, Phichit wrapped his arms around the black wolf’s neck, burying his face in its fur. “I’m glad you’re okay, but you know I miss you, you dork,” Phichit mumbled. The weight of the silver wolf pressed against his back in a reassuring kind of way before suddenly they were both gone and Phichit was alone again. 

“You okay, Chitty?” Chris’ voice called out close by and Phichit walked over to find him, reassure him he was fine. 

“ _ I miss you too, Peach, always.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you likes it :P


End file.
